Sesuatu yang Tak Dapat Dimiliki Manusia
by kr-han
Summary: Terkadang, dua insan hanya dipertemukan oleh sebuah garis takdir. Tapi tak untuk disatukan. /DaiSuga, LevYaku!shounen-ai


**Sesuatu yang Tak Dapat Dimiliki Manusia  
written by Khairunnisa Han**

.

 **T | Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort  
**

.

 **[1/2]**

 **Sawamura Daichi | Sugawara Koushi**

.

Shou-ai! DLDR

Hati-hati typo. Tulisan sama sekali tidak diedit.

* * *

.

Mereka pertama kali bertemu di taman. Saat itu, Sawamura Daichi sibuk melempar-lemparkan bola di atas kepalanya. Cara melempar bola seperti itu dilihatnya di televisi bersama ayahnya. Saat itu juga dia berhenti, membuat bola itu terjatuh tepat di atas kepalanya, memantul, dan bergulir jauh dari kakinya—berhenti di bawah pohon sakura.

Itu karena, ada sepasang mata kecokelatan melihatnya dengan serius. Kedua alisnya terangkat, sepertinya tertarik dengan kegiatan Daichi.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka bertatapan. Itu kali pertama Daichi melihat anak itu, sebelumnya tidak pernah. Kaki-kakinya berlari mendekat, dan anak itu perlahan bergerak mundur. Daichi berhenti, heran.

"Kau bisa melihatku?"

Alis Daichi bertaut, tentu saja bisa—wajahnya mengatakan demikian. Daichi pikir mungkin anak itu takut padanya, karena itu dia berhenti mendekat. Jarak mereka lima meter. "Kau! Namamu siapa?" Daichi setengah berteriak untuk mengajak anak itu berbicara. "Namaku Daichi. Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu."

Anak itu bingung. Benar-benar bingung karena Daichi bisa melihatnya. Seharusnya tidak. Tapi, kalau dia menghilang begitu saja, Daichi juga akan tambah heran. Alisnya bertaut, dia berpikir. Benar, dia perlu sebuah nama untuk mengelabui Daichi.

"Sugawara … Koushi …."

Anak itu mengaku itulah namanya. Dia sedang berpikir apakah nama itu terdengar aneh atau tidak. Setidaknya sekarang, dia memiliki nama untuk diperkenalkan pada Daichi. Wajahnya mengulas sebuah senyum canggung.

"Suga … _etto_ ," sulit bagi Daichi untuk melafalkan nama itu. "Susah. Aku panggil Suga saja tidak apa 'kan?" dia tersenyum dengan lebar. Kemudian berbalik untuk mengambil bolanya yang sudah bergulir jauh.

Suga masih di sana, melihati Daichi yang sibuk dengan bola tiga warna itu. Dia tidak mengeluarkan suara, hanya memperhatian Daichi yang sibuk sendiri. "Itu apa?" pada akhirnya dia bertanya.

Kali ini Daichi menangkap bolanya, dan menatap Suga dengan tatapan yang _wah_ —kurang lebih seperti itu. "Voli," dia menjawab dengan cepat. "Aku lihat di televisi, aku menyukainya. Lalu ayahku membelikan bola ini dan aku sedang belajar sendiri."

Ganti Suga yang menatap Daichi dengan pandangan _wah_. Voli. Itu hal yang baru pertama kali Suga dengar, dan dari raut wajah Daichi, sepertinya hal itu benar-benar hebat. "Kalau belajar berdua, bagaimana?" dia juga tertarik. Pipinya yang pucat merona ketika menerima lemparan bola dari Daichi.

Mereka melempar bola bergantian. Terjadi seperti itu setiap hari. Daichi tak pernah bermain voli sendirian lagi setelah mengenal Suga. Tapi sejauh mereka berkenalan, Daichi tak pernah tahu apapun tentang Suga kecuali namanya.

-o-

Tahun-tahun pun berlalu begitu saja. Mereka sama-sama tumbuh besar. Kulit Daichi sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi semakin cokelat, sementara Suga masih sama pucatnya ketika mereka pertama bertemu.

Mereka duduk di bangku taman. Tidak ada lagi bola di antara mereka. Suga seperti biasa, memakai setelan kasual dan Daichi masih mengenakan seragam latihannya. Malam hari, selepas Daichi selesai latihan bersama klubnya dan entahlah Suga melakukan apa sebelumnya.

Kulit pucat Suga berkilauan tertimpa cahaya rembulan. Daichi tak mengerti harus mengatakan apa tentang fenomena itu. _Cantik_ —mungkin.

Sesaat mereka diam, hanya ada angin musim semi yang membelai helaian rambut mereka. Mata Suga memandang menerawang ke dirgantara yang kelam ditaburi bintang. Sementara Daichi melirik Suga diam-diam, kemudian melihat pohon sakura yang bergerak halus diembus angin.

"Suga," Daichi memanggil nama itu dengan pelan. Tak ada suara lain lagi memang. "Sudah lama kita mengenal satu sama lain. Aku sudah merasakan bagaimana bermain di lapangan yang sesungguhya. Aku selalu penasaran tentang beberapa hal."

"Apa?"

"Warna rambutmu. Setahuku, tidak pernah ada warna rambut seperti milikmu di Jepang. Selain itu kulitmu itu … terlalu pucat, tapi aku suka ketika kulitmu terkena sinar bulan. _Cantik sekali_. Apa … apa kau menderita suatu penyakit?"

" _Puh_ ," Suga tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan Daichi yang menurutnya sangat polos itu. Matanya menatap wajah Daichi yang bersemu karena malu. Mungkin merasa pertanyaannya yang tadi sangat bodoh. "Daichi, ada hal yang manusia boleh dan tidak boleh ketahui. Untuk sekarang, aku rahasiakan. Selanjutnya, aku tidak tahu."

.

 _Manusia?_

.

Aneh sekali. Alis Daichi bertaut. Suga mengatakan itu seolah dirinya bukan manusia. Seolah mereka berdua adalah dua makhluk berbeda yang dilarang bersama. Seolah ikatan yang selama ini terjalin adalah ikatan yang sangat tabu.

.

 _Benarkah? Entahlah._

.

Daichi menghela napasnya, dia merasa menjadi orang yang aneh. "Aku harus pulang," dia berkata seperti itu. Setiap harinya, selalu dan selalu Daichi yang pulang duluan. Tapi kali itu tangan Suga yang pucat dan dingin menyentuh telapak tangan Daichi. Menahannya untuk pergi.

Dingin. Telapak tangan manusia seharusnya hangat, tapi tangan Suga selalu sedingin itu. Sejak pertama Daichi menyentuh tangan Suga. Yang ada di pikiran Daichi selalu penyakit. Teman-temannya yang sedang sakit, tangannya bisa dingin atau panas. Tapi tangan Suga selalu sedingin itu.

"Ada hal yang manusia boleh dan tidak boleh ketahui," Suga mengulangi kalimatnya dengan meremat telapak tangan Daichi yang hangat. "Satu hal yang tidak boleh kauketahui adalah … tentang diriku." Setelah mengatakan itu, Suga melepas genggaman tangannya dan berdiri. "Aku juga akan pulang. _Sayonara_ , Daichi."

Daichi tak mengerti kenapa. Baru saja dia merasa menjadi manusia paling bodoh di dunia karena tidak mengerti sedikit pun yang dikatakan Suga. Otaknya berputar untuk berpikir dan mencari alasan mengapa.

Sepasang matanya yang hitam bergerak sendiri, mengikuti arah Suga pergi. Berlawanan dengan arah rumahnya. Dia menghela napas panjang begitu punggung Suga hilang ditelan jarak.

.

 _Apa yang sedang terjadi?_

.

Suga baru saja merutuki dirinya. Mungkin tidak jelas, tapi dia baru saja mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Ada hal-hal tak terduga di depan Daichi, yang Suga tak ingin melihatnya. Dari sekian banyak ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Daichi, ekspresi yang Suga benci adalah ekspresi sedih dari pemuda itu. Dia tak ingin melihatnya.

Jadi, dia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Daichi. Melesat menuju tempat tinggalnya yang didominasi biru dan putih. Terang, karena tak dipisahkan oleh siang atau malam. Matanya mengerjap, tempat itu menjadi sangat terang ketika dia kembali dari Bumi yang diselimuti malam.

"Jadi, pada akhirnya kau meninggalkannya? Kejam sekali, Suga- _kun_." Seseorang datang di belakang Suga. Meledeknya dengan _nama itu_ —nama yang dikarang Suga sendiri dan menjadi cara Daichi memanggilnya.

Suga menoleh sedikit, kemudian memalingkan kembali wajahnnya. Enggan menatap wajah orang yang mengajaknya bicara. "Waktu bagi manusia berjalan dengan cepat," dia membalas meskipun pelan. "Tapi bagi kita, bukankah waktu berjalan sangat lambat?"

"Kau benar," orang itu mengiyakan.

"Setelah mencapai wujud ini, aku akan lebih susah untuk terlihat tua. Sementara dia semakin hari semakin aku melihat perbedaannya. Dia berubah menjadi semakin dewasa, padahal dia dulu hanya anak kecil." Suga mendongakkan kepalanya, menghirup atmosfer yang mengililinginya. Beda sekali dengan di Bumi.

Orang itu menyilangkan kakinya, duduk di atas udara. "Tapi, berinteraksi dengan manusia itu memang menyenangkan," orang itu mengulas sebuah senyuman. "Setelah aku melihatmu berinteraksi dengannya, entah kenapa aku ingin mencobanya. Kupikir aku juga harus meninggalkannya."

"Yaku Morisuke. Itu nama yang kau berikan 'kan?" Suga juga mengulas sebuah senyuman. "Aku akan merindukannya. Aku akan sangat merindukan Daichi. Aku … mungkin aku—"

"Mencintainya" Yaku Morisuke—katanya, begitu namanya—menyambung dengan tidak sopan. Terkikik sebentar kemudian menghela napas panjang. "Begitu, kurasa. Benar?" dia bertanya begitu dan senyum simpul di wajah Suga tak kunjung hilang. Benar. Memang seperti itu perasaan Suga.

-o-

Pemuda itu tak tahu berapa lama lagi harus menunggu. Musim sudah berganti, dan sejak musim semi terakhir dia tidak menemukan seseorang yang dicarinya. Dia menghela napas di tengah udara dingin musim gugur. Inginnya pergi mencari, tapi tak tahu harus ke mana.

Hatinya terikat dengan kuat. Saking kuatnya dia tidak mengerti perasaan apa yang selama ini menghantuinya. Seorang teman berdiri di sampingnya, menepuk pundaknya sedikit kencang. Dia mengaduh, kemudian tertawa kecil. Perasaannya campur aduk, dan tingkah lakunya aneh.

"Daichi," seorang teman itu berbisik. "Apa—atau siapa yang sedang kaupikirkan? Maaf, bukan maksudku lancang. Kau tahu? Kita teman. Jadi, berceritalah—"

"Sugawara Koushi. Kalau tidak salah, itu namanya. Pertama kali kudengar 12 tahun yang lalu, saat usiaku 5 tahun. Jadi aku tak yakin aku menyebutkan namanya dengan benar. Menurutmu bagaimana, Asahi?"

Seorang teman yang dipanggil Asahi itu ikutan menghela napas. "Aku tidak pernah," katanya, "terlibat dalam hal seperti itu. Tapi, menurutku, kau merindukannya." Singkat dan jelas, begitu yang disampaikan Asahi. Entah mengapa dia ikut merasakan keputusasakan Daichi. "Kau tak berniat untuk mencarinya?"

"Dia pernah mengatakan sesuatu padaku, tentang hal yang tak boleh kuketahui."

"Apa?"

"Tentang dirinya."

"Ah," Asahi menghela napasnya lagi. Dia merasa umurnya tersedot habis setelah jawaban singkat Daichi. Wajahnya mengkerut, dan dia tidak suka sesuatu yang rumit. Seperti hubungan antara Daichi dan seseorang bernama Sugawara Koushi itu.

Daichi berdiri memandangi pohon sakura yang daunnya berguguran. Pundaknya ditepuk pelan oleh Asahi yang pamit untuk pergi. Temannya itu, hanya badan yang besar.

Sebelumnya Asahi berpesan, "Kalau kau tak bisa mencarinya, tunggu saja. Aku tak tahu itu akan berhasil atau tidak. Tapi, jika kalian memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu lagi, kalian pasti bertemu." Entahlah, Daichi tak memilih untuk mempercayai kalimat itu, tapi juga tak memilih untuk mengingkarinya.

.

 _Aku ini bodoh._

.

Bukan karena pengaruh Asahi, tapi lebih karena dirinya sendiri. Daichi memilih untuk menunggu di tempat yang sama seperti 12 tahun yang lalu. Malam hari, membawa bola voli di tangan. Memantul-mantulkan bola di atas kepalanya, sama seperti dulu.

Konyol, dan Daichi menyadari hal itu. Rasa rindu yang mengikat hatinya yang membawanya menjadi seperti ini. Mungkin, suatu saat dia akan menjadi kurang waras dan dicap sebagai orang yang menderika _skizofrenia_. Karena tak seorang pun pernah melihatnya bersama Sugawara Koushi.

Keberadaan Sugawara Koushi itu … sangat misterius. Semisterius perasaan yang hinggap di hatinya. Tidak ada mesin penerjemah yang dapat menerjemahkannya, dan Daichi terlalu malu untuk menceritakan hal itu. Kecuali pada Asahi, tentunya.

-o-

Manusia menyebutnya cinta. Suga ingat Yaku menyebutkan hal itu. Yaku, yang tubuhnya lebih kecil itu juga mengatakan kalau cinta itu yang membuat Suga mampu berlama-lama duduk di atas awan, memperhatikan manusia yang _kecil-kecil_ di bawah sana—sibuk berkegiatan.

Mata Suga seperti biasa, hanya hadir untuk satu orang di Bumi. Setiap saat Suga mengawasinya, tanpa berhenti. Makhluk sepertinya tak perlu makan, minum, ataupun tidur. Hal yang paling penting adalah … jangka hidupnya yang amat panjang.

Yaku datang menjejakkan kakinya di atas awan yang sama. Memperhatikan Suga yang sibuk melihat ke bawah. "Kau bilang, kau tak ingin membuatnya menderita—"

"Aku tahu." Suga tak pernah terkejut dengan kedatangan Yaku. "Tapi sepertinya, aku membuatnya sangat menderita."

Kaki yang mungil itu menghentak-hentak di atas awan. "Aku mendengar dari Peri Musim Dingin. Katanya, malam ini akan menjadi badai. Jadi, kuharap kau menemuinya sekarang, Suga. Atau mungkin, dia tidak akan bisa pulang dan mati beku."

"Yaku," wajahnya menoleh. Entah kenapa menjadi kebiasaan bagi mereka untuk memanggil _nama aneh_ itu. "Aku ini Peri Malam, bisakah aku melindunginya?" dia bertanya pada Yaku.

"Entahlah. Aku ini Peri Musim Panas. Kau harus bernegosiasi dengan Peri Musim Dingin."

Setelah Yaku berkata demikian, Suga bergerak melesat untuk menemui peri musim dingin itu. Namun secepat-cepatnya Suga bergerak, lesatan itu menghasilkan embusan angin yang damai.

"Kau mungkin harus mengungkapkan identitasmu," Yaku berbisik dan Suga mendengar itu. Setelah Suga pergi menjauh, giliran Yaku yang duduk di atas awan nan empuk itu. "Hmm," dia bergumam pelan, "dia benar-benar beruntung karena Suga mencintainya."

-o-

Angin beku berhembus, dan dia merasa beruntung karena memiliki pakaian yang lengkap. Dia tigak kedingingan meski malam mulai mengukung dan tangannya tak henti untuk memantulkan bola.

Sudah berbulan-bulan sejak pertemuan terakhir, dan dia cukup bodoh untuk bertahan. Tahun hampir berganti, dan mereka tak kunjung bertemu kembali. Semakin hari pikirannya memikirkan hal yang monoton.

.

 _Oh, mungkin saja Dewa tak membiarkan kami bersama._

 _Begitukah? Entahlah._

.

Namun tiba-tiba angin bergerak memutar. Dia mengucek matanya, mungkin salah lihat. Lalu dari angin yang bergerak memutar itu, muncul sosok yang selama ini dicari-carinya. Walaupun secara tekhnis, dia tidak pernah pergi ke mana-mana.

.

.

.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Daichi."

.

.

.

Senyuman itu masih sama manisnya, dan warna pucatnya begitu menyatu dengan warna musim dingin. Daichi—dia, perlahan mengulas sebuah senyuman. Ingin rasanya berlari memeluk, namun jarak lima meter itu rasanya sudah cukup untuk mereka. Sudah lama mereka tak bersama, mungkin akan canggung jika jaraknya lebih pendek.

"Suga," tak terkira bahagianya Daichi melihatnya. Meski cara Suga—sosok itu muncul masihlah sebuah misteri yang tak dapat diterima nalarnya. "Ke mana saja kau? Aku mencari—tidak, aku tidak pernah mencari. Aku menunggumu. Kau—"

"Ada hal yang tak boleh kau ketahui, yaitu tentang diriku." Suga mengulang sebuah kalimat yang membuat alis Daichi bertaut. "Kutarik kalimat itu. Akan kuceritakan sesuatu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Banyak hal-hal yang tak pernah manusia duga. Namun aku tak menjain ini akan sampai ke nalarmu. Terlalu banyak hal di dunia yang tak dapat diterima nalar manusia. Aku—"

"Kau ingin mengatakan kalau kau itu peri?"

Suga terkejut. Dia tak pernah menduga Daichi sendirilah yang akan mengatakan hal itu. Namun wajah terkejut Suga itu justru membuat Daichi terkekeh. Menurut Daichi, wajah terkejut itu sangat manis.

"Dulu, saat usiaku lima tahun aku sudah mengatakan itu pada diriku. Kau itu pucat, Suga. Warna rambutmu juga aneh. Kulitmu, kalau bertemu cahaya bulan pasti berkilauan. Aku awalnya tak mengerti. Aku kecil menganggap kau adalah peri. Seiring berjalannya waktu, aku tumbuh dewasa dan rasanya itu tak mungkin. Tapi, kau tadi datang dengan cara yang aneh. Ya ampun, aku merasa menjadi bocah lima tahun lagi."

Wajahnya memerah, dan Suga tak mengerti dari mana datangnya rasa hangat yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya itu. "Kau sudah tahu?" meskipun tubuhnya terasa panas, namun kakinya sama beku dengan salju tipis di bawahnya.

"Itu benar? Aku tak menyangkanya. Ya, aku hanya menebak-nebak saja." Daichi menggosok-gosok belakang lehernya. Itu artinya sudah tak ada masalah lagi antara Suga dan dia.

Entahlah harus bagaimana Suga menyebut Daichi. Manusia satu itu selalu tak terduga dan memiliki kejutan tersendiri. _Suga menyukainya_.

"Suga, aku—"

"Jangan katakan padaku!"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tak ingin mendengarnya."

Wajahnya bersemu, dan itu sontak membuat wajah Daichi bersemu juga. Manis sekali. Rasanya Daichi ingin melompat dan menggigit pipi yang merah itu. Karena baru saja, Suga yang dingin entah kenapa (dari jarak lima meter itu) terasa hangat.

"Jadi, kau peri apa?" Daichi bertanya, layaknya seorang anak kecil.

Suga mendongak untuk melihat bulan yang tak tampak. "Peri malam," dia menjawab dengan pelan. Jawaban yang membuat Daichi berpikir bahwa oh! Itulah kenapa kulit Suga berkilauan saat ditempa cahaya rembulan.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku, Suga?"

"Malam ini," Suga menggantungkan kata-katanya pada langit kelabu sebentar, "akan terjadi badai salju. Pulanglah sebelum kau membeku. Karena hidup manusia itu sangat singkat, aku ingin kau tak usah memikirkanku. Aku tahu aku egois, tapi itu yang harus kaulakukan," Suga berbalik memunggungi Daichi. "Ada banyak yang kusembunyikan darimu. Tapi aku tak menyembunyikannya kalau aku, sejak awal sudah melihat bagaimana kehidupanmu berjalan dari atas sana. Kalau bukan karena temanku—Peri Musim Panas, aku tak akan ke sini."

Daichi mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Dia juga mulai memunggungi Suga. "Aku akan menyesal kalau aku tak mengatakannya," dia berkata dengan tegas. Suaranya jelas sudah banyak berubah dari awal mereka bertemu, dan hal itu baru saja membuat Suga menoleh padanya lagi. "Aku mencintaimu, Suga!" Daichi setengah berteriak.

Setelah melakukan hal itu dia lari dari hadapan Suga. Selain untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah total, dia sedang menuruti keinginan Suga agar dia pulang ke rumah.

Ketika jarak mereka semakin jauh, Daichi berhenti dan berusaha mengontrol napasnya yang berderu. Hatinya berdesir, Suga yang barusan dilihatnya sangat cantik. Setidaknya begitu menurutnya.

Bersama dengan kedua kaki yang berhenti di atas jalanan beku itu, angin berembus menelisik belakang telinga. Angin itu membelai wajah Daichi, dingin namun menyegarkan. Mengingatkannya pada … Suga.

Angin itu seperti berbisik padanya, pelan sekali, namun terdengar seperti suara Suga. "Aku juga mencintaimu," kurang lebih begitu yang di dengar Daichi. Dia tak mempermasalahkan jika dia salah dengar. Menurutnya itu saja sudah cukup.

Petualangan dalam cinta terlarangnya sudah berakhir setelah 12 tahun berlalu. Bukan waktu yang sedikit memang, tapi itu pantas dibayar dengan bisikan lembut Suga melalui angin malam yang beku.

Daichi tahu, mungkin Suga tak akan lagi menemuinya. Jadi mendegar itu saja sudah cukup. Entah kenapa air matanya menetes, dia berdecih dengan cukup keras. "Aku menyesal harus mengatakannya, tapi aku akan merindukanmu." Hati memang tak dapat berbohong. Hari itu dia terbuai, sekaligus merasa sakit hati.

.

.

.

.

.

Selama bertahun-tahun berikutnya, Daichi menghabiskan malam dengan sekaleng bir di atas beranda apartemennya. Memandangi bulan yang terkadang malu-malu muncul di balik awan. Lalu melihat awan yang berarak pelan di depan matanya.

"Aku bertaruh kau ada di sana."

Daichi menunjuk dengan kaleng bir. Dia setengah mabuk di malam musim panas itu. Bibirnya mengulas senyum simpul. Bersama angin malam yang bergerak halus, Daichi berbisik bahwa dia sangat merindukan Suga untuk tahun-tahun yang telah berlalu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara Suga masih setia mengintip Daichi dari atas awan. Dia akan berpindah dari satu awan ke awan lain supaya bisa dekat dengan Daichi. Malam musim panas itu, dia ditemani Yaku yang tak pernah bosan berteman dengannya.

"Manusia bisa tumbuh dewasa secepat itu."

Suga menopang dagunya, tersenyum kecil. Kakinya berayun-ayun dengan santai. Ditemani Yaku yang tak melakukan apapun selain duduk dan menemaninya. Lalu dia menjentikkan jari, membuat angin berembus sekaligus menyampaikan pesannya, bahwa dia ingin bertemu Daichi untuk tahun-tahun yang telah terlewatkan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Sebenernya abis baca satu FF yang pair-nya bukan yang sama ship sama sekali, tapi suka banget sama pembawaannya. Jadi kepikiran bikin DaiSuga versi sendiri. Lama-lama malah keinget Tinkerbell :'v jadi ya gitu deh. Penafsirannya, semuanya dari saya kok.

Kenapa FIN? Soalnya di bagian 2 nanti tokohnya bukan DaiSuga lagi. Jadi kayak benang merah gitu. Emm, ya pasti sih udah keliatan di pair FF-nya. Bakal aku update secepet ide yang nyangkut. Kan galucu kalo isinya sama kayak versi DaiSuga dong.

Ok deh segini aja, see ya di bagian dua ya! Jangan lupa untuk review.

Sign,  
Khairunnisa Han


End file.
